


Dark Blood

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Japan, Murder, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Their mutation day was the beginning of when their lives changed forever. When the secret of the ooze chose four mutant baby turtles, a cat daughter and a rat Sensei into existence. However, this fateful day turns out to be a tragedy. Master Splinter ends up losing one of the turtles, suffering another loss. The fourth is lost into the night, never to be found ever again.While many years had passed, the three brothers had presumed the youngest to be dead. Until one day, a mysterious turtle appears. One who is wearing black, dark as the night.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Pen Woman, requested that I do a story of Mikey being raised by the Shredder. 
> 
> Mikey won't be named Midnight in this fic, he instead will called "Yoru" which is Japanese for night. And also, Karai never existed in this AU. She instead will be Miwa and will live with the other three turtles.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

"Oh!" Crystal blue orbs peered through the tank. Hands displayed against the glass. The kid watched the four creatures inside. Four mini baby fresh water turtles were swimming in the water, one perched on a rock, and another underneath the warm lamp. "Ha!" The kid poked his finger sharply against the glass, watching one of the diamond back turtles.

He stood onto the stool leaning over the cage as he poked his hand inside. The boy's attention turned to one particular turtle. It was smaller than the four of them, and lighter in color. "Weak," he laughed, poking the turtle as he made it tip over onto his shell. He kept prodding it, laughing as the turtle tucked itself into his shell. "This one's so stupid."

"Hey, be nice," his mother scolded him, "remove your hand from the tank." Though he ignored his guardian's command, continuing to pester the weakest turtle. The turtle was flailing on his shell, unable to get up. The big kid laughed. That was- until something bit him, _hard_.

"YOUCH!" Three of his fingers were caught into the snare of the other turtles. The three of them clamping down hard onto his fingers, until he could feel it burning into his bones. He screamed, jerking his fingers away from the tank as his fingers came back with streaks of blood. Tears blurred into his eyes as he turned, running towards his mother.

"What's wrong?" His mother turned away from the food supply that she was currently inspecting.

"They bit me!..." he whined, crying as he revealed his bloody fingers.

The ginger-haired woman sighed heavily. "What did I tell you about sticking your fingers into cages?" She grasped his wrist, quickly guiding her distraught child out from the pet store.

Inside the tank the three bigger turtles nudged the smallest one, finally flipping him onto his shell. The murky olive-green turtle kept close, scanning the younger turtle. While the darker one turned, snapping his turtle jaws at everyone who dared to pass by the tank. The emerald green turtle was huddling close to the smallest, chirping, and rubbing his head gently to console the baby. The youngest turtle visibly relaxed.

"Daddy, look at these twutles," a young black-haired girl was peering close to the tank trying to get a better view. Her father appeared behind her, kneeling down to haul her up.

"Don't you want a cat?" The Japanese man asked his daughter.

"No," Miwa shook her head. "Twutles!" She leaned close to the cage, watching the four in awe.

"All right," Yoshi chuckled, ruffling Miwa's head gently. He turned, nodding his head at a pet store employee. "We will get these four fresh water turtles."

"Of course, I'll do that right away." Yoshi smiled, picking up Miwa until she sat onto his shoulders. These turtles did seem like a suitable pet. And based upon their inspection of them they appeared to get along well.

He walked over to the cash register as the employee took out the turtles into a small tank, one that Yoshi selected. Yoshi smiled, feeling Miwa clap her hands excitedly.

It was a wonderful sight. He hoped that bringing these pets into the family would help them to continue on. After all, escaping that fire was still a memory that haunted him. And what was worse, was the fact that Tang Shen didn't survive though Yoshi managed to save Miwa from the fiery chaos. She was all he had left, a remnant of Shen. He could see her in his daughter's face, in those innocent eyes.

Once they finally paid for the titles they exited the shop. Miwa waved her arms, wanting to be down. He gently set his daughter down, whilst carefully holding the turtle tank.

"Kitty!" Miwa exclaimed chasing a stray white kitten.

"Miwa!" His eyes widened realizing that his daughter was running across the street. Yoshi quickly chased after her, as they came into an alley. He managed to grasp onto her arm as she petted the cat before it ran off, disappearing into the night.

"Kraang must take mutagen to the Kraang." These strange men in suits turned their heads as Yoshi immediately knew that something was wrong. Their voices were strange too, robotic even. They turned to him as he clutched his daughter close. One in particular raised his head, taking out something from the side. A gun.

He turned ready to run away, knowing that they needed to leave. However, Yoshi felt himself colliding against a rough body, dropping the turtle tank in the process. There was a bright flash of pink that impended his sense, a jarring pain burning into his side.

Somehow he had fallen, and he heard Miwa screaming. Yet everything was a blur, the robotic voices rose louder, something else had fallen. The sound of shattering glass, flash of pink and... green. It felt like something had exploded. A wet sticky substance splattering all around him, hitting his skin, spilling all over.

_ Pain _ . It coursed through every vein in his body. The last thing he remembered was clutching the turtle tank close to his chest, his body slamming against the ground. The sound of glass shattering nearly bursting his eardrums. And then, the feeling of slime burning like lava against his own skin. But it was worse than that, it coursed through every fiber and pore inside his body. Bones stretching, flesh and skin tearing.

There was the sound of wailing, yet he couldn't focus. His mind was addled, as he could do nothing but scream. It took several minutes before the pain subsided to dull aching. He found that he was lying on the cement, glowing ooze spilled in every direction. Three turtles were thrashing, but they didn't look like regular turtles anymore. They were the size of a human baby, with large eyes and crying like a newborn.

Miwa! He turned finding his daughter crying, but something was wrong. Her body was morphing, skin turning black with white fur, ears pointed at the top of her head, and a long slender tail. A cat?! None of this made any sense! He felt delirious.

That was when he realized that he too changed as well. His hands were no longer human, but rather paws. The length of his body covered in dark brown fur, followed by ears, whiskers, and a rat tail. Shock recoiled him back, staring at himself. How could this be? This mysterious ooze had changed him?

Those strange men calling each other the Kraang were already gone. Only the aftermath remained, like a bomb had exploded. Shattered glass littered the cement, trails of mutagen flowing down the sidewalks, and storm drain.

Wait... he paused in realization. Three turtles??? He clearly remembered buying four of them. Where was the fourth then?

Loud wailing directed his attention to the river of mutagen flowing down the sidewalk. The youngest turtle was caught in the mysterious liquid, disappearing into the storm drain. Yoshi gasped, standing up as he ran towards him. It was too late, he lost track of the little turtle. The mutant rat turned running to gather Miwa and the other turtles into his arms. A white cat and three mutant turtles.

This all had to be some sort of sick dream it just had to be! But the flaring pain told him otherwise. This was no dream. He clutched the little ones close noticing people screaming, and headlights of cars blaring in the distance. They needed to get out of here, this was dangerous.

"Kraang must capture mutants for the Kraang." It was those strange men again. They were back! Yoshi then propelled himself forward, running. Nowhere was safe, and he found himself crawling underneath a manhole cover into the sewers below. The noises above were chaotic as he continued to run. He ran towards the direction of the storm drain that he had seen the fourth turtle fall in earlier.

The place was empty, save it for the mutagen leaking into the sewer water. The fourth turtle was nowhere to be found. He was gone.


	2. Gone

They had found refuge away from those Kraang. Yoshi had found an abandoned subway station in the sewers. This was the perfect spot to raise his new family. Though he was sure that he would train them in the art of ninjutsu. Yes, he would pass down his heritage. As painful as it was to lose his wife, and including one of the turtles. His life must continue on.

It took months to slowly build the abandoned station into a comfy home for the three turtles and Miwa. They’d get along well here. Yoshi kept sneaking out every day to try to search for the youngest turtle with no such avail. He was unsuccessful. There was no trace of the fourth turtle. While he had returned to give the three turtles their own names, Renaissance names based on his favorite artists and inventors, he knew that he couldn’t simply leave the youngest turtle nameless. 

“Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello…. and…. Michelangelo…” he paused with the last name. He didn’t really have a photo of the last turtle, but at least he had a name. That was the name that he would’ve been given if he were still here. The mutant rat did not know whether he was alive or not. It was possible that he was dead. He tried all he could, and still no sign of the lost turtle. 

He would remind himself to draw a painting of Michelangelo. That was the only thing he could do to capture his memory, after all, how could he forget such gorgeous baby blue eyes and freckled cheeks? Those were his prominent features amid his lime-green skin.

Splinter had decided to make bandanas for all his children, allowing them to choose their color. Leonardo chose royal blue, Raphael crimson red, Donatello violet, and Miwa black. The black bandana suited Miwa’s white kitty fur. The rat turned to the selection of silk, his hand resting upon one color in particular. Orange. It would’ve suited Michelangelo with his freckles and angel-like blue eyes. Yes, orange would’ve been perfect for him.

He clutched it close. For sure he would paint a portrait of the young turtle, and keep this orange cloth for safe keeping. 

Turning to the weapons rack, he did the same laying out the various weapons. He smiled, watching Miwa and the turtles brothers gaze at every single one in awe. Though they all had a specific interest, a certain weapon that caught their attention. Raphael was interested with the sais, Leonardo with the katana blades, Donatello with the bo staff, and Miwa with a Wakizashi sword. The only weapon that remained were nun-chucks, and other side weapons. Yoshi picked up the chucks, admiring them for a moment. This would’ve also belonged to the last turtle then. 

That would do, a painting of Mikey, along with an orange cloth and nun-chucks. These could be things to remember him by, even though they were never used. But, there needed to be something to remember him by. He’d keep these things on his shrine in the dojo next to the photograph of Shen.

Michelangelo would never be forgotten. 

-

“Master Shredder,” he turned away from his chair, the door opened to reveal several Foot goons. They had returned back to Japan. “We discovered something unprecedented while traveling through New York.” One of the ninjas shoved a bag forward. It was squirming, something alive inside indeed.

“Open it up,” Shredder waved his hand as one of the Foot members opened the sack, he dumped out the creature as it plopped against the floor. It was a humanoid mutant turtle with bright baby blue orbs, and freckles that dotted his cheeks. The turtle let out a wail, screaming like a frightened human child.

“What is the meaning of this?” Shredder declared, eyes narrowing behind his kuro kabuto. Bradford scoffed from the side, glaring at this creature. It had to be some sort of Kappa, a freak of a thing.

“We do not know,” the lead ninja bowed himself onto the floor. “But rumors have been spreading that Kappa known as mutants have been popping around lately, from something called mutagen.” The ninja gestured to another, as another figure stepped forward. He held out a green-glowing canister. “This is the mutagen.”

The turtle continued to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was terrified. There were all these strange men, they looked scary. He wanted to be close with the other turtles and that mutant rat, but they were gone. Somehow, he was abandoned. His memory was fuzzy, he couldn’t exactly remember much of what they looked like.

“Tch,” Bradford sneered. “I say we get rid of this abomination,” the teen said, disgusted by the crying turtle.

“Not yet,” Shredder held out his hand, halting Bradford. He stepped forward, trudging down the steps until he knelt down in front of the distraught youngling. The turtle flinched as Shredder leaned over to pull out a dagger from his side. “Let’s see if he’d be of any use.” 

He slashed it as the young turtle tot cried out in pain. “AH!” Blood droplets splattered onto the floor, the turtle crying harder as he recoiled away from the scary man holding a bloodied blade. His arm was bleeding blood gushing from the abrasive wound. 

He screamed, scrambling back in terror. Shredder continued to advance, holding the blade above the turtle. The freckled turtle cried hysterically as the man in armor brought the blade down once more. 

The turtle reacted this time, letting out a yell as he threw out his fists to punch the blade. It was enough to create more cuts on the turtle’s hands as he caught it. Whimpering as blood seeped out from his fingers, the blade digging deeper into his skin. Shredder only applied more pressure. Baby blue eyes shifted from terror into something instinctive. He screamed, hot tears pooling over his face, as he forced all his power back against this man. It was not enough to force Shredder back but enough to send the blade loose from his grip.

It clanged against the ground, Shredder regarding the turtle closely. The freckled turtle was heaving, hands fisted at his sides. Despite the pain and bleeding, the blood trickled off his hands and arms. The turtle lifted his head, staring straight back at the Shredder. There was a look of determination on the young turtle’s face, hiding the fear, to show that he was not scared of this terrible man.

Shredder pulled his head back, grinning behind his armor. “It seems he isn’t useless after all.” 

“What?” Bradford could scarcely believe what he was hearing. He was satisfied that the Shredder was attacking this weak freak. But he didn’t expect that the Shredder would simply admit something. “No, that thing cannot be allowed in the Foot Clan,” he scowled, pointing accusingly at the turtle. “It’s a freak!” 

“He has high potential,” Shredder declared, ignoring Bradford’s remark. “He would make a fine assassin one day.” He smiled, leaning down to gently touch the turtle’s shoulder. The turtle flinched, though he dared not to move. “And leader of the Foot Clan. Take him to my headquarters. I shall have the honor to keep him. He shall be trained under the Foot Clan.” He ordered, as several ninjas seized the freckled terrapin. 

Bradford’s jaw dropped, disbelief on his face. The turtle was escorted out from the room. “And clean up this mess,” Shredder gestured to the blood stain and blood-stained blade. The leader of the Foot Clan leaving the room. Bradford growled, clenching his fists.


	3. First Time

**-12 years later-**

* * *

"Yoru," the freckled turtle knelt down in front of his master.

"Yes, Father?" Master Shredder stood, clasping a hand onto Yoru's shoulder. The turtle didn't flinch. Several years of training had taught him strict discipline. If one were to disobey father they would surely be punished. And the freckled turtle had enough scars that served as reminders. The main one, on his arm. The day he was told that Master Shredder had brought him in.

The slash went deep, all the way across the lower part of his arm and up his shoulder. Though it had faded into a dull green mark, it would certainly be permanent. Mainly because Shredder said he had to test him, and didn't properly heal the wound. Therefore, it ended up turning into a scar. A reminder of what were to come if ever disobeyed master.

Yoru could never dream of such a thing. As harsh as father was, he was still his father. He had raised him from a youngling. The freckled turtle had always been told the same story over and over again. Master Shredder had seen hidden potential in him, a bravery and fearless demeanor.

His chosen name, Yoru was no coincidence either. Yoru meant "night" in Japanese. It was the perfect title, after all, he was sly as the night. He been bent by vigorous training every day. It was the same his entire life, watching Master fight, along with his henchmen and the rest of the Foot Clan. And once he was old enough, he would be welcomed into the clan.

"Today," Shredder released his shoulder. A black cloth hitting the floor in front of the mutant turtle. "You will take arms as an assassin in the Foot Clan."

Yoru bowed himself, "yes, Master. I will never let you down." He took the cloth that had two eye holes, tying the black bandana around his head. The long tails he could feel touching the back of his carapace.

Today he was twelve years old, and Shredder had pronounced him as a rightful member of the Foot Clan. There was the zing of metal, a blade held to his throat. Yoru lifted his head, his expression never batting an eye at Shredder.

Shredder lifted the katana with black cloth wrapped around the hilt. He sheathed it, laying the weapon before him as the mutant turtle took it. He stood, allowing several guards to attach new knee pads and wrist wrapping on his body. They were also black in color, along with his belt, his black shoulder pads marked with the red foot symbol, the image of the Foot Clan.

"Behold, my new assassin! The rightful heir to my throne!" Everyone began to bow onto one knee in the room, including Bradford who scowled. Yoru spared him a glance, a smug expression on his face before bowing his head respectfully at his master.

He would do everything he could, to make father proud. The turtle had been long awaiting this day, the day he could finally fight alongside the Foot Clan. He unsheathed his new blade, holding it high into the air. Swinging it, he tested it out the weapon feeling fluid and perfect in his grasp. No one would ever dare harass him ever again. Because he now could slit their throats before they could even have a chance.

He was ushered out from the throne room, heading to the dojo to begin his training. There were other assassins here, including a new one that Shredder had recently recruited, Tigerclaw. Yoru had always thought that this mutant cat was cool. The twelve-year-old smiled gleefully watching the Foot Ninjas spar. Tonight, they were going to raid another village, and this would be his first time. His nerves were tingling with excitement. He would finally be able to draw his blade, and shed blood. The thought itself was thrilling.

"You don't deserve that title, freak," Bradford sneered. Yoru turned himself around, keeping a taut expression on his face. The human was now standing eye to eye to him, the older adult obviously taller. But that didn't intimidate the turtle the slightest bit. A finger jabbed his plastron, "you are unworthy of the kuro kabuto." Baby blue eyes narrowed, mouth in a thin line. Shredder had always held Yoru to such a high standard, mentioning that he was the heir to the Foot Clan, and would soon inherit the kuro kabuto one day. It filled him pride knowing that father trusted him that much. And second, he was also his son after all.

Bradford on the other hand... was a jealous and greedy man. He didn't deserve the kuro kabuto, not even on his worst day. It was obvious enough that Bradford hated his guts, and for that matter... the turtle didn't like him that much either.

"Be careful what you say," Yoru lifted his chin, "to an assassin like me," he threatened, reaching over to grab a fistful of Chris Bradford's shirt. "I can kill you in seconds."

"Tch, you think I'm afraid of you? You're nothing but a puny twelve-year-old. You are nothing but a freak."

That did it, his veins boiled with fury. He snapped, unsheathing his blade as he held it directly up to Bradford's head. He moved his blade to the side, the sharp edge nicking Chris' cheek as it drew blood. Gasping, Bradford brought a hand to his cheek, blood now staining his fingers. "You were saying?" Yoru taunted, grinning coyly.

"Why you-?!" Bradford lunged at him, "I'll kill you for that!" He hollered, swinging punches at the freckled turtle who ducked out of the way. Several foot ninjas turned, watching the scene unfolding before them. It was typical for a fight to break out and for blood to be split. So they watched, curious. But this was no normal fight. Bradford and Yoru had always been at each other's throats before, but this was new. Yoru had finally drawn blood for the first time on Bradford. And this first time was intentional.

Bradford took out his kunai, attacking the mutant turtle. Yoru dodged them effortlessly. He was gifted with such agility, that it was rather difficult to land a direct blown upon the terrapin. Another slash of his blade had hit the adult in the arm, blood sputtering into the air. Ah yes, this was much more fun.

Yoru grunted as he was suddenly slammed against the wall, completely caught off guard. "Give me one reason to not kill you right now."

"ENOUGH!" Shredder's voice barked, slicing through the air. Chris had no choice but to release the mutant turtle. He scowled, clutching onto his bloody arm. Yoru bent over to pick up his blade, wiping the blood clean off the silver edge. He met Shredder's gaze from across the room, those two eyes peering at him underneath his helmet. "Anyone who dares to kill Yoru, will be immediately put to death."

Yoru snickered at that, folding his arms over his plastron after he sheathed his blade into its scabbard. Bradford's expression darkened, bowing his head. He had no choice but to comply.

"Now, aren't you supposed to be raiding the village?" Shredder turned, "burn it all down to ashes. Leave none alive!"

And they made haste. Yoru followed them, the ninjas out into the evening as it began to grow dark. The darkness was his friend, the night his solace. It was where they could easily hide themselves without being seen.

The Foot Clan snuck in, mustering such stealth in the darkness. It was then they took their torches to light the houses on fire. Flames began to spread, smoke filling the air as they raided every home they possibly could. They stole whatever supplies they could, drawing their blades to murder everyone. Shredder had ordered them to leave none alive.

Yoru was crouched into a crouching position. Screams echoed into the cold air. It was the most pleasant sound he ever heard. Ninjas raided the streets, kicking bodies and stabbing flesh. The turtle lunged, breaking down the door in front of him.

He drew his blade as the woman shrieked. The black masked terrapin ducked the flying pot as he thrusted his katana. It pierced the lady straight through her core, and out her back. Her eyes were wide, a gurgling sound escaping her throat as blood spilled from her lips. Yoru jerked out his blade, watching the body thud against the floor, blood tainting the straw underneath his feet. 

A little boy was in the corner whimpering, tears streaming down his face. Yoru turned to face him, blood dripping off his blade. He had just killed someone for the first time ever. It felt like he was euphoric, his fingers itching, veins pounding in his body. There was no describing the exuberance he felt. Violence quenched his thirst.

The chaos of the scene was delicious. He bit his lip, his tongue licking the bottom. And with that he pounced, a dying scream echoing around him as he sliced the boy's neck. The head fell, rolling against the straw mat.


	4. Timeskip

**-Five Years Later-**

"Again," Splinter instructed his pupils. "Leonardo will face off Miwa, and Raphael against Donatello, Hajime!"

Miwa took out her blade, the eighteen-year-old charging at her younger brother. Leonardo was only a year younger, seventeen to be exact. Donatello and Raphael were of the same age, but only a few months younger than Leo. The four of them had been out to the world above for several years now, mostly three years. The blue masked turtle led their little group, the leader of them all. Yoshi would've chosen Miwa since she was the oldest, but she didn't want the title as leader. It was only Leonardo who had asked for it, and judging by his personality the role did seem to suit him.

When they were sixteen they went up topside for the first time in their life. Following that, led to more encounters with several other humans who ended up becoming their friends. Casey became Raph's best friend and April, Donnie's friend. Even though the red head was technically friends with all of them. It was clear enough that Donatello had feelings for April O'Neil.

They even became friends with other mutants. None of them were super fond of Leatherhead, the gator appearing like a monster in the beginning. He was a Kraang experiment after all. But in the end, after Slash's mutation the turquoise turtle had formed his own little group of mutants, which for now included Leatherhead, Rockwell, and Pigeon Pete.

There were several instances where they came across the Kraang, these aliens in robotic bodies. They were the ones primarily responsible for mutagen, and spilling it across the city. Thus, bringing about more mutants.

Leonardo ducked Miwa's incoming blow, swinging out his leg as he tripped her. The white mutant cat fell back, colliding against the wall. Raphael on the other hand had beaten Donatello. The shrine jostled from the force of impact. Leonardo's eyes widened as all heads turned.

The leader was able to catch the photo frames before they could crash against the floor. "I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, taking genuine care to place the frames back onto the shelf. He knew these were precious mostly to Master Splinter. They were photographs of Splinter when he was human with his deceased wife and baby human Miwa. And there were others of them now, as a mutant family. And of course, Leo's gaze shifted to the last photo on the end. He couldn't help but to frown.

The last photo was a painting Splinter had done of the youngest turtle. None of them would've even known there was a fourth if it weren't for Sensei's stories about him. The nun-chucks and orange bandana cloth still stood there, a bit dusty from overuse. Though Master Splinter cleaned every week.

Leonardo stepped back, holding out his hand to haul up his older sister. "What about him, Sensei?" Leonardo pointed to the portrait of Michelangelo.

"Hm?" The mutant rat turned.

"I know you've always told us about a fourth turtle," Leo continued, "and how he was lost the day we were mutated. But there must be more about him. Is he really dead like you say?" Their memories weren't very clear, but the turtles vaguely remembered another turtle of some sort. Miwa on the other hand could remember more clearly since she was older than the three. While, Master Splinter obviously had the best memory of Michelangelo.

Even though their lives were well, and they had friends now. Leonardo had always wondered how life would've been if Michelangelo were to still be alive, or was rather still with them.

"Well, I assume he's dead all these years," Splinter sighed. "I've searched the entire city and yet I could not find a single trace of him."

Leo's mouth settled into a thin line, thoughts swirling. It didn't help that he always kept having dreams about his long-lost brother. He tried to imagine what he would look like now that they were older. He tried to imagine him with that orange bandana and spinning those nun-chucks. Even by looking at those baby blue eyes, he must've had a bright and bubbly personality so different than any of them.

"From what I can recall you said he floated down a river of mutagen and was lost, never to be found ever again," Donatello mused.

"That is correct, Donatello."

"But you never found his corpse or any sign of him, so he could still possibly be alive," Leonardo said, a hopeful expression on his face.

"It's been seventeen years, Leo," Miwa frowned.

"Yes, and some people can go missing and end up dead. His body could've ended up somewhere that could never be found," Donnie added.

Leo sighed, clenching his fists. "I keep having dreams of him."

"I've had the same," Master Splinter turned, clasping his hands behind his robe. "When you grieve a lost loved one. Sometimes you only connection you have with them are your dreams."

"I get that," Leo shook his head, "but this is different. These dreams I've been having lately... have been happening more frequently. And they're not all pleasant," the blue masked turtle sighed. "Sometimes I hear a voice calling out for help. I see his face with an orange mask fading out in the distance. And then other times, I'm standing over a field filled with blood, and see his shadow looming over me. And then there is a glint of metal, a blade over my throat and then the dream ends, I always wake up in cold sweat."

"Could just be some sort of twisted nightmare," Donnie shrugged. "Those can happen too."

"Yeah... I suppose..." Leo blinked.

"Why don't you all go into the kitchen to have some lunch?" Splinter said, "I can brew some tea." 

"Hai, Sensei." They all did so, entering the kitchen as Miwa went to work on making sandwiches while Splinter brewed some tea.

Leo took his tea mug, taking a sip. He began to tune out his siblings voices as he stared at the warm liquid in his hands. Donatello said it was just a nightmare, but he couldn't help but to feel like... maybe it was more than that? Though Michelangelo's face was always fuzzy in his dreams he didn't know why these type of dreams were plaguing him lately.

-

The sound of fighting could be heard in the Foot Clan dojo. Yoru dodged Bradford's incoming attacks. With a swipe of his leg, and a sucker punch into his gut. He was able to take down Chris in no time. Bradford grunted as he body slammed against the floor, Yoru's blade pointed at his throat.

He beat him again, for the hundredth time. Yoru knew it infuriated Bradford to no end. After all, he had gotten better. But he was superior, and he would never allow Bradford to push him around. "You are finished." The freckled turtle lifted his blade, watching as the human stood up. "You will take out your group, now. I'll head there later," he knew that Bradford hated listening to him, or Yoru giving orders. But he was left with no choice. He was Shredder's precious son after all.

The ninjas left the room, along with Bradford as they headed out for another mission. Yoru took his time to gather more kunais and weapons before following them.

They had arrived at another village. The villages were disappearing quite frequently, people moving. It was becoming rather more difficult and desolate to raid towns. Yoru met the ninjas at the gate, motioning with his hand to give off the signal. They crawled over the fence, now storming the streets and markets. Yoru sat perched on one wall, overlooking the chaos bustling the city.

The entire Foot Clan was at his will, and it he couldn't be happier. They had no choice but to obey him. The turtle watched the violence unfurling before his eyes. With a crane of his neck, he threw a kunai impaling someone's neck as the body fell off the side of the tower. The turtle dashed across the wall, advancing towards the guards taking them all down singlehandedly. Not even a gang of eight armed men could take down an expert assassin such as him.

He threw their bodies over the window and walk, heads crushing against the ground, blood exploding. Twirling his bloodied blade, he ventured on to the next post.

Once they had managed to kill everyone, and the ninjas taking whatever possessions they could they returned back to Shredder's lair with their stolen goods.

Yoru bowed, throwing the bag of gold he found in front of his father's feet. Shredder stood, picking it up. The turtle bowed his head, as Shredder praised him. Bradford stood off to the side, arms folded across his chest.

"Master Shredder!" A messenger burst through the door, now kneeling down beside the mutant turtle. "You need to hear this."

"What could possibly be important to interrupt me?" Shredder turned, glaring at the messenger. The black ninja bowed his head.

"I am afraid.... that it appears your old nemesis still lives." Gasps could be heard among the foot ninjas in the room. Yoru remained where he was, expression still the same.

"Hamato Yoshi still lives?" Shredder seethed.

"But he is not the same," the messenger continued. "Rumor has it that a mutant rat lives in New York City, training his pupils in the art of ninjutsu, three mutant turtles and a cat."

There were other mutant turtles? Yoru could hardly believe his ears. But he wouldn't dare to say anything. They were enemies alongside Yoshi even if they were mutants.

Shredder's eyes narrowed underneath his helmet, slamming his hand against the glass beside it. It cracked, a loud ear-splitting sound echoing into the room. While many flinched Yoru did not. This was normal, he had become accustomed to Shredder's sudden violent outbursts. Even some that even resulted in harming Yoru in the process. But his father meant well. He was his son, it was only to discipline him. Yoru couldn't hate his father for that. Deep down he know that Shredder did truly care about him despite his cold hostility.

"Then we make haste to New York City," Shredder commanded. He paused beside Yoru who kept himself bowed, "to kill Yoshi and his wretched disciples."

The freckled turtle nodded his head, standing up to follow Shredder out of the room. He heard the stories about Yoshi and the Hamato Clan, the sworn enemy of the Foot Clan. Shredder knew that Yoshi had somehow escaped that fire, had escaped death. And now, they finally had a lead.

While his master had failed that one time. Yoru made a promise to himself and his father, that he would take down Yoshi and his remaining followers. He wouldn't leave any of them alive.

ers. He wouldn't leave any of them alive.


	5. The Encounter

They had arrived in New York. It was nothing like a typical city in Japan. Though Yoru knew English, as most Japanese were taught the language. The city was beautiful and dazzling as it was, the first moment they arrived. Though he chose not to make any such comment. This place was busy, busier than their hometown in Japan. So people roamed here, many lived here.

Finally, they were at a place where lots of action would happen. The turtle began to think of all the places that the Foot Clan could now rob, and all the people that he could kill. Though he would first accomplish the promise he made his master. Somewhere in this city, Hamato Yoshi had trained his disciples in the art of ninjutsu. He knew then that this would be no normal fight, and it excited him.

They had chosen an abandoned warehouse north of New York, near the woods. It was the perfect place hidden in the darkness of the foliage. Yoru bowed himself onto one knee.

“Kill them,” Master Shredder ordered. “Leave none of them alive.”

“As you command, Father,” Yoru nodded his head. He stood up, brushing past Bradford who scowled. The rest of the Foot Clan following after Yoru. There were also two other new members that Shredder had recruited, the two of them setting up the dojo. One was Xever, a master robber, and the other a mutant tiger named Tigerclaw. He was an assassin from Asia. The three of them followed Yoru to head out towards New York City to pursue Shredder’s command. To kill Yoshi and his disciples and find where they were hiding.

-

Leo stood on top of a rooftop with a pair of binoculars, scanning the streets down below. So far, today was awfully quiet. No sight of the Kraang, nor the Purple Dragons or any criminals. Raph groaned throwing his head back as he sat cross-legged against a satellite dish. Miwa was next to him, her cat twitching. Donatello was gazing at his tracker, there was no signal so far. No sign of any mutagenic activity.

“This day is boring,” Raphael huffed, “I just wanna bash some heads.”

“Wait, you guys hear that?” Miwa perked up as the turtles turned. It was obvious that being a mutant cat came with acute hearing. “Someone is coming this way,” she turned her head as the turtles crouched, sneaking off into the darker shadows of the night.

Sure enough there were several men dressed in black jumping across the rooftops. A man with black skin was following them, another with white skin with brown hair. There was a mutant tiger and…. a mutant turtle!?

Leonardo squinted his eyes, it was still difficult to see but that was a mutant turtle no doubt. The turtle nodded his head, beckoning with his hand as the mutant tiger along with the other two men and various ninjas dressed in black went in a separate direction. The turtle turned his head, gazing directly at the spot where Leonardo was hiding alongside his brothers and sister. The leader could feel his heart quicken as he dared not to breath. The turtle moved, disappearing off into the shadows. 

“Well this is not good,” Donnie commented, “though I can’t help but to feel like these ninjas dressed in black are familiar. Not that we’ve ever seen them before, but did you notice the red foot symbols on the bands of her arms?”

“Did that turtle see us?” Miwa questioned, “he was looking directly at us. But now he’s gone. Where did he go?”

“Keep yourselves in the shadows,” Leo held out his hand. “He could be anywhere. I think we’re being watched,” he dared to step out gazing around furtively. “I think… it’s safe to move.”

They all stood just as a poof of smoke surrounded them. “What the shell!?” Raphael demanded, coughing as he brought an arm to his mouth.

“Ah!” Donnie could feel his body being slammed against the cement. Raphael and Leonardo both turned at the sound, getting into fighting stances.

“Show yourself!” Raph drew his sais poised and ready. There was a clanging noise to the right as he lunged, just to feel a blow to his plastron. The hothead’s body stumbling as he collided into Donnie. Leo held out his katana blades, narrowing his eyes. He swung his blade as a shadow among the smoke passed over him. His arm was grasped, something sharp slicing across his skin. The blue clad turtle let out a yelp of pain, spiraling back to avoid the attack.

Miwa’s ears twitched, closing her eyes to listen onto their opponent’s movements. She turned her head upon hearing them sneaking towards her. Miwa pounced, thrusting out her blade as it came in contact with flesh. She could hear the skin tearing, though the stranger didn’t make any noise of pain. The blood splattered onto the cement as the smoke finally cleared.

Leonardo lifted his gaze as the entire world seemed to freeze. Miwa too lowered her blade in shock. Donnie and Raph were still lying in a heap. Another mutant turtle gazed back at them, wearing black pads and wrist wrappings. The band around his arm matched those of the ninjas they saw earlier. They were black with the Foot clan insignia on them in red. The turtle’s skin was lime-green in color, freckled dotting his cheeks, wearing a long black bandana. There was no denying those baby blue orbs that gazed back at them.

They matched the same portrait of Michelangelo. They were exactly the same in Leonard’s dreams. While Michelangelo’s face always had been blurry those eyes he always imagined. And here was this mysterious turtle who inhibited that same description. It couldn’t be possible…

“Mikey?...” the name fell from Leo’s tongue as Raph and Donnie gasped, both of them getting up. That was the nickname they gave the youngest turtle or would’ve given him anyway. But there was no mistaking those baby blue eyes. This was no dream, and Leo could feel the pain of the cut on his arm. Their long-lost baby brother was standing here before them… alive.

Baby blue eyes blinked in confusion, the turtle lifting his head. He pointed his black katana at the mutants below. He didn’t know who these turtles and mutant cat were. Yoru didn’t understand why the one wearing a blue bandana called him Mikey… such an absurd name. He must’ve mistaken him for someone else. It was clear enough that this turtle was the leader of their little group, judging by the way spared everyone a quick glance. But that needn’t not matter, for they’d all die here by his own hands.

Yoru threw out a few more ninja stars as the four mutants below reacted. He lunged down, swinging his blade. The purple masked turtle dodged his attack, Yoru deflecting his incoming punch. He sent a kick to the turtle’s leg, knocking him back. The others weren’t charging but rather standing there in shock. What was their problem!?

“Mikey!” the one in blue stepped forward. “It’s us your brothers!”

Brothers? No that was impossible. He didn’t have any family other than the Shredder. Yoru charged at the blue clad turtle, leaving the one in red no choice but to barrel into him. The freckled turtle grunted, growling as he socked the crimson-masked turtle in the face.

“Your skills are certainly impressive, but they won’t save you,” Yoru hissed, “I will finish you all!” He swung his blade, Miwa trying to jump back, however Yoru managed to cut her arm. She yelped, bits of fur wafting into the air.

“MIKEY!” The black-masked turtle was tackled onto the rooftop. His katana blade was sent flying across the rooftop to the other end. Hands held him down in place, cobalt blue eyes shimmering with tears above him. “It’s us… your brothers… Leonardo…” The turtle thrashed against the turtle above him. “Raphael,” the turtle in red appeared in front of his line of sight. “Donatello,” the purple one was behind him. “And our sister, Miwa.” The cat could be seen clutching her bloody arm.

“NO!” Yoru screamed, maneuvering his leg around to pull the blue clad turtle into a choke hold. He managed to wrench the turtle’s own katanas, impaling it into his leg. “You will die!” He jerked it out ready to slice this turtle’s neck. However, a puff of purple smoke filled the air, blinding the turtle’s vision. “Agh!” Yoru stumbled back, staggering until his vision cleared. The three turtles and mutant cat were gone along with the katana blade that he dropped.

Yoru growled, clenching his fists. He turned around to nab his own katana that was stained with blood at the tip. This was a failed attempt, and he couldn’t believe it! They had sneaked off right under his nose! “This isn’t over,” he declared before jumping off the rooftop to try to find the rest of the Foot Clan.

Bradford appeared from behind a block on another rooftop. He had been watching the entire ordeal, eyes narrowing. So these turtles claimed that Yoru was one of their own? The resemblance was there he could see. He smirked, before turning around to venture back to Shredder’s lair. Something was definitely not right here, and he would tell master Shredder.


	6. Revelation

He had returned empty handed. Yoru bowed himself, promising that he could bring back the heads of Yoshi’s disciples. Shredder waved his hand, dismissing the turtle. Everyone knew that he could seen take Shredder’s place on day. The mutant tiger, vowed that he would serve Yoru, as did Xever. Bradford scowled, waiting for them to finally leave the room before advancing towards his master.

“Master Shredder,” he bowed himself onto his knees. “I overheard that the turtles Yoru encountered had claimed that he was their long-lost brother. I fear, that if Yoru believes them he will betray you.”

“Nonsense,” Shredder his head, turning around to glare at Bradford. “How dare you say that Yoru will betray me? My son will never do such thing. He is loyal to me and only to me. He always has been his entire life.” Bradford lowered his face, scowling. He was furious. How could the Shredder neglect such a thing? “Yoru will be the next head of the Foot Clan once he succeeds this mission.”

Bradford sighed, the turtle never deserved this position not when he had been dreaming about it his entire life. Knowing that it was useless to argue further with Master Shredder he stood up to leave the room. Xever was leaning against the door frame, twirling a kunai.

“Careful with your words Bradford,” he mused, “you harm Yoru you will only be signing a death wish.” Chris made no reply, walking past Xever.

-

“Michelangelo is alive?” Splinter couldn’t believe the news. The turtles and Miwa had returned from patrol. Though Donatello was quick to treat their injuries. After all, they weren’t just simple wounds. Leonardo had been stabbed, and needed some extra care for the wound in his leg and the deep cut on his arm.

“Yes, I am positive,” Leo replied, wincing as Donnie secured the bandage around his leg inside the genius’ lab. “He had those exact baby blue eyes, we all saw,” the leader turned to his siblings for confirmation.

“We did,” Donnie nodded his head.

“Except he was wearing a Foot Clan band on his arm,” Miwa added.

“Hmmm,” Splinter mused, stroking his goatee. “So it appears that Michelangelo serves the Foot Clan and the Shredder?” The mutant rat sighed, closing his eyes. This was grave news indeed. His old nemesis had turned one of his own sons against him. Who knew of the hardship that Michelangelo had to endure if he served the Shredder. The thought was imaginable. “And you say that he didn’t recognize any of you?”

“No,” Raph shook his head. “He didn’t Sensei.”

The rat shook his head sadly. This was worse than he thought. Michelangelo was indeed lost. “Then we must bring him back, he needs to know the truth.”

-

Yoru couldn’t sleep well that night. These thoughts of these turtles and mutant cat kept plaguing his mind. He knew that he shouldn’t believe them. But then again why couldn’t he get them out of his head? Growling, he punched the side of his pillow. They were only doing this to mess with him! No he wouldn’t give in, he wouldn’t believe their lies.

He closed his eyes as a splendid thought occurred to him. Maybe he could get close to them if he pretended to play their little game? Ah yes, he smiled, curling in onto himself. He loved his mind.

-

The turtles and Miwa had returned out topside the next day. They had been ordered by Splinter to bring Michelangelo back at all costs. Though they’re injuries were wrapped they still needed to be careful.

  
“Where the heck is he?” Raph demanded, impatient.

“Do you really think that he’ll show up again?” Donnie questioned, hesitant. “After what we said to him?”

“I highly doubt it,” Leo shook his head, “and besides, he was trying to kill us. Perhaps the Shredder ordered him to do so. He’ll be back because he has to.”

“But how is this a good idea?” Miwa exclaimed, “he tried to kill us. How the heck would we possibly get through him?”

“We have to try.” A scrapping noise directed their attention behind them to find a mutant tiger. It was the same one they had seen earlier.

“What do we have here? Four mutant turtles and a cat?” The tiger stepped aside to reveal the freckled turtle. So he wasn’t alone this time.

“Tigerclaw,” Miwa hissed, baring her fangs. They had seen this mutant cat before here in New York City months back. Their first encounter with the wild mutant cat led them to luring him into a Kraang portal never to be seen again until this moment.

“I see you’ve got a stub,” Raph sneered, upon noticing that the tiger no longer had his tail.

“You will pay for what you’ve done!” Tigerclaw hissed, firing his freezing ray at them. That was when Yoru attacked, making his move. The turtles dodged the flying freeze lasers, two of them ganging up on Tigerclaw, while the other two went after Yoru. Leonardo and Miwa nodded at each other, the silent message conveying through them. Yoru was not a simple turtle to take down, judging from his unparallel fighting skills.

Yoru decided to fight less this time, allowing the blue clad turtle and Miwa to overpower him, though he tried to make it look like he was fighting his best. His katana blades were flung from his grasp as he fell forward.

“You say you are my brothers?” he spoke up as Leonardo and Miwa both lowered their guards. “Is this true?” The surprise was clear on Miwa’s face.

“Yes,” Leo replied, hoping that Mikey would finally give in. He didn’t want to have to keep fighting his own brother that could up in bloodshed or worse death.

“And how I can trust you?” Yoru flinched as Leonardo knelt down in front of him.

“Because we would never hurt you,” Leo gazed at him intently, Miwa standing behind him. He was too hesitant to too close to Mikey afraid that the freckled turtle would attack like he did last time. “But we are your true family. Whatever you’re doing with the Shredder, you never belonged with him. You belong with us.”

Yoru blinked, as Raphael and Donatello both managed to tie up Tigerclaw, kicking the mutant cat off the rooftop. He knew that if Tigerclaw knew what he was doing he could possibly be punished for this. But this was the only way to get directly to Splinter. He would need to have pretend.

“I-I…” Yoru clenched his fists, letting them drop to his sides. “I don’t know…”

“We can show you, if only you trust us,” Raphael and Donatello now gathered around him. Donnie nodded his head at Raph who picked up Yoru’s blade. Just in case, he tried to get back his weapon.

“O-okay…” Yoru nodded his head. Leonardo reached a hand towards him as he recoiled, scowling. The leader got the message, nodding his head.

“Follow us, we’ll take you to Father.” The freckled turtle followed them, leaving behind Tigerclaw.

-

“What do you mean he went with the turtles?” Shredder boomed at the news from the tiger mutant.

“He believed them, and hence left with them,” Tigerclaw replied. Shredder growled, unleashing his gauntlets. He couldn’t believe this! How dare Yoru betray him!?

“I don’t want to say this, but I knew it,” Bradford spoke up, to which Xever elbowed him painfully into his side. “He is betraying you, Master.”

“No,” Shredder his head. “He won’t. I know he won’t. This must be part of some plan… to get to Yoshi. My son will never betray me.” Tigerclaw stayed silent, bowing his head. Bradford growled at this, closing his eyes in irritation.

-

Yoru had not expected that they would have to travel underground and into the sewers. He scowled in disgust, trying to block out the rancid stench. Though the three turtles and Miwa didn’t seem all that perturbed. They had probably been adjusted to these conditions. Soon enough, they came towards an abandoned subway station. The freckled turtle gazing around as he made mental note of the location. So this was their secret hideout?

“Master Splinter, he’s here!” A shoji door shifted, a mutant rat stepped out from the stairs surrounded by a pool of water. Yoru froze, unable to move. He cringed inwardly. So Hamato Yoshi had been turned into a mutant too?

“Michelangelo,” he was suddenly cut off guard as the mutant rat pulled him into a tight hug. What was this? Yoru pushed them apart, acting confused even though he really was. None of this made any sense.

“He doesn’t remember, Sensei,” Donnie explained, saddened. The mutant rat nodded his head, he could tell judging from Michelangelo’s behavior. The turtle was rigid, face expressionless and blank.

“You may not remember,” as painful as it was to hear this, he knew that there was something that they could try. “But I assure you that we are your family,” the mutant rat gestured to the dojo. “Come.” Yoru blinked, following him silently into a dojo. The others had followed him. So this was the place where they trained in the art of ninjutsu? He noticed a shrine shelf on the wall. It held photographs of the mutant rat, along with the three turtles and the cat. But there was another one that was a photo of Yoshi and Shen, along with a human baby.

Yoru could recall the story Shredder told him over and over again. “And this is you,” a portrait was held in front of him. It appeared to be some sort of painting of him, but the wild thing was… it looked exactly like him.

Yoru blinked, touching the photograph. No this was impossible. This couldn’t be him, it wasn’t even a real photograph anyway. There was a heavy sigh as Yoru lifted his chin. He could tell that the mutants were disappointed. He was here now, and the only thing left to do was to get Yoshi alone so he could kill him.

“Maybe we should meditate, Sensei?” Leo piped up, “you know since you did say meditating can help induce memories in the mind to connect to others spiritually. Perhaps we can try with Mikey?”

“That is not a bad idea, my son,” the rat nodded his head. “We shall try it then.” Yoru followed suit, all of them getting into a seating position.

He was utterly confused. Just what exactly where they doing? “To meditate, you must relax your stance, body and mind,” Splinter spoke as if he sensed Yoru’s confusion. “Close your eyes and think of a peaceful place. Allow the energy to flow through your body.”

The freckled turtle pursed his lips. This was the strangest thing that he had ever heard. Who had time to sit down and think about peaceful things? This was utterly a waste of time.

“Try it,” Leo said, as the three turtles got into a lotus position, along with the mutant cat. They closed their eyes as silence filled the dojo. He had no choice but to comply. It was then that he knew would be the perfect opportunity to attack. After all, they were all unmoving. Yoru shifted, keeping his eyes closed. He didn’t necessarily have his weapon since Raphael took it. But if only he could get close enough to the weapons rack without any of them noticing then that would be perfectly splendid.

“Michelangelo.” This time the name made his body freeze. It felt like the air was being knocked out from his lungs. Darkness surrounded him, light blinding him. He shielded his eyes as voices and images blurred around him. What the shell was going on!?

And then he saw it, the ninja hovering him. He was grasped, tugged into a bag. This was a memory, this was something that he could never forget. Yoru choked, as he was suddenly faced with Shredder. The time he first met him, those clouded eyes staring into his soul. The blinding pain of the blade slicing into his shoulder. Yoru instinctively clutched his shoulder, the place where the scar resided. His body was beginning to quiver anxiety rising. No, no, no, he didn’t want to relive this memory. “Michelangelo.”

He suddenly felt something warm pulsing around him. There was the mutant rat’s face in front of him again, but it was younger. Green ooze was spilled everywhere. The memory was indeed fuzzy, but it was still there. There were three other turtles around him, their eyes were the same as the ones he had just encountered… and then of course… a white mutant cat. The scenery shifted to another memory. Now his head was beginning to hurt.

Someone was poking him, he was crying out stuck on his shell. Wait…. Yoru leaned forward. There were three other turtles around them, but they weren’t mutant turtles. They were regular baby turtles, just like him. One of them bit the finger that had been prodding at him. The scent of blood inevitably clear. The other two turtles brushed their faces on him, rolling him back onto his feet. He let out a chirping noise, the other turtles chirping in return. They surrounded him, gently bumping heads.

Brothers…. Those were his brothers… Then came a human’s face, one that matched the photograph he saw earlier in the shrine. That was Yoshi… it was the mutant rat… when he bought them from the store, holding a little girl in his arms.

The memory pulled itself back as he could see the colors pulsing around him, blue, red, purple, white, and brown. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Miwa, and Master Splinter. Their energy was radiating, soothing him. Yoru couldn’t help but to reach out. The security he felt, made him feel warm inside.

But that didn’t last long before he felt like he was slammed through an invisible barrier, gasping as his eyes flew open. The turtle lurched forward, collapsing against the floor as his legs and arms shook vehemently. They were his family… they were his true family…

“Michelangelo?”

For the first time in his life, the tears spilled from his eyes.


	7. Breaking Away

He didn’t know what to say, other than a strangled noise. The tears were too much, but he could no longer hold them back. Yoru could feel many pairs of arms surrounding him. He flinched, not used to such bodily contact.

“We’ve got you,” he could hear Leonardo whisper. “You’re back and that’s all that matters.” He hiccupped, ashamed of his vulnerability. The turtle had been taught that emotions and expressing them was considered weak. If Shredder saw him now… he would be humiliated.

Wait… realization struck him. He was supposed to return to him with their blood on his hands. He had just sworn an oath with Shredder, he had come here to get close to them just to kill Splinter.

“No,” he shook his head, forcing himself out of the group hug. “You can’t trust me…”

“What?” Donnie blinked, perplexed.

“I… the reason I came here was to deceive you all into thinking I believed,” Yoru took a step back. “And I was going to use that to kill Splinter,” he gazed at the mutant rat, horrified. “And all of you.” He could see the shock on their faces.

“Wait you were just doing all this to kill us?” Miwa’s eyes widened.

“But you realize the truth now?” Leo questioned, hesitating. He hoped that Michelangelo did finally understand. The freckled turtle nodded his head much to his relief.

“But I’m dangerous- I can’t…” he shook his head, before dashing out from the dojo.

“Mikey!”

“Michelangelo!” He ignored their calls, running out the lair and over the turnstiles. He needed to be away from them, he needed a moment to think. He couldn’t be around them, afraid that he would murder them. The drive was in his blood, and he had sworn an oath. But now he couldn’t kill them… how could he kill his own family? He couldn’t even trust himself around them.

Footsteps sounded out in the distance, the turtle’s anxiety rising. No, no, no, he couldn’t have them find him! He picked up speed, sprinting through the sewers. The freckled terrapin needed to escape this place. Fingers clenching around a ladder, he climbed up as he escaped out the manhole cover. It clanged to a close as he darted across the street. He was running now, where he was going he didn’t know.

He still needed more time to think before returning to Shredder’s lair. He couldn’t return back now. The turtle climbed onto a rooftop, crouching himself as he tucked his knees close to his face. At least, nobody could see him here in the shadows.

“So I see you haven’t returned with their heads,” the turtle’s head whirled around to find Tigerclaw standing behind him, along with Xever and Bradford. The tiger nodded his head as the freckled turtle was seized. Something hit his arm, a dart as he could feel his vision swim.

“MIKEY!” The last thing he saw was blobs of red, blue, purple, and white down below in the street. And then the darkness overcame him.

They chased down Tigerclaw and the other two henchmen only to lose track of them. “They took him!” Raph growled, “they took Mikey!”

“We have to go after them!” Miwa declared.

“No,” Leo held out his hand. “We have to return back to the lair. It’s getting too late.”

“But Leo-” Donnie protested.

“We will figure it out, but we must tell Master Splinter.” They had no choice but to return to the lair to spread the devastating news to their master.

-

* * *

**The next day:**

* * *

Yoru awoke to a dull ache. He groaned, body shifting as bitter coldness bit at his skin. Opening his eyes, he found himself to be inside some sort of cell. His wrists were chained up, secured to the stone wall. The turtle sighed heavily. He knew this place, this was the dungeon that they had set up in Shredder’s lair. And here he was locked up in a cell.

Bradford was standing in front of the cell, kneeling down to be at eye level with the turtle. He spat him, reaching inside the cage to jerk the chains. The cold metal digging into Yoru’s wrists. The turtle glared back at him.

“You are a traitor,” Bradford sneered. “And you deserve to die.” The freckled turtle made no response, keeping silent.

“Move aside,” a gruff cold voice interrupted. Yoru could recognize his master’s voice anywhere. And sure enough, came the gleaming of metal armor. Shredder now stood in front of his cell, peering down at the freckled turtle. “Yoru.” Though he was used to that name, the turtle couldn’t help but to cringe mentally. That wasn’t his real name… How dare the Shredder keep his entire life living a lie? “This will be for your own good,” Shredder knelt down in front of him.

“Good?” Yoru couldn’t help but to snap. He knew that it was wrong to cut off master, but he finally had enough. “This will be for my own good?” The turtle slowly stood onto his feet. His wrists were burning, skin tearing at the cold metal, blood leaking down his skin. “You lock up your own son in prison…. Wait let me repeat…” he reached forward to clasp his hands around the cold hilt of the prison bars. “How can you call me your son when you’ve never treated me like one?” the freckled turtle snarled.

“All I’ve done is for your benefit,” Shredder replied, “as my son you are the next heir to the Foot Clan. I did what is right,” the man in gleaming armor continued, “You mustn’t believe their lies. I am your true father, and the Foot Clan are your true family.”

“I AM NOT YOUR SON!!!”

“Whip him, fifty times,” Shredder growled, leaning back.

“Of course, Master,” Tigerclaw took the whip in his hand. Bradford turned, meeting eye contact with the tiger. He too wanted the opportunity to beat up the freckled freak. The Shredder turned, storming away down the dungeon hallway.

Yoru’s eyes widened as the cell door opened, Tigerclaw handing Bradford another whip. Xever on the other hand stood in the hallway, guarding it. WHACK. Pain seared his side as the turtle tried not to flinch. He gritted his teeth as Bradford took his time whacking him with the whip, burns jarring his body, blood leaking down his skin.

-

None of them could sleep last night, the four of them restless in the main room. Leonardo was pacing around in circles.

“My sons and daughter?” Master Splinter entered the main room, noticing how miserable they looked. “You all appear to be distraught.”

“How can we be calm, Sensei?” Donnie asked, gazing at the mutant rat. “Mikey was taken back into Shredder’s hands. Who knows what they’re possibly doing to him right now!”

“I heard you needed our help,” two voices entered the lair. It was their friends April and Casey. “Raph texted me,” Casey nodded his head, “and I brought April.”

“Is this true that your youngest brother is actually alive?” April inquired.

“Yes, but he’s been living with the monster known as Shredder. We finally found him and told him the truth, but now Shredder’s henchmen took him away, they’re possibly holding him hostage right now,” Donnie explained.

“Okay,” Leo slammed a fist into his palm. “We can’t no longer sit around anymore. Here’s the plan.” They all leaned in close to whisper.

-

Yoru shuddered, a wave of dizziness assaulting his senses. They had finally stopped whipping him as the cell door closed with a click. He shivered violently, carapace slumping against the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to focus his mind on something else other than the pain. The terrapin felt weak. Obviously, he was used to getting beat up like this, but this was tiring.

He didn’t know how long he had been lying there, but the coldness making him feel weaker amid his injuries. His teeth clattered, curling in onto himself. There was the sound of metal clanging as he lifted his gaze ready to see either Shredder or one of his henchmen’s faces. However, he could see a foot ninja guard being dragged down the hallway. There was the sound of a blade slicing through the air.

Huh? What was going on? Two dark silhouettes appeared from the shadows.

“Mikey!” Leo’s hand grasped onto the bars, nodding his head at Raph who took out the key unlocking the cell. His brothers were here?

“Leonardo? Raphael?” Yoru’s voice cracked. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like? Busting ya out of prison,” Raphael replied, breaking the chain cuffs on Mikey’s wrists. The turtle slumped forward as both of his older brothers caught him.

“No… it’s too dangerous… are you crazy?”

“So what if we are?” Leo replied promptly, “we couldn’t just leave our brother behind. And besides, you’re wounded, we’re taking you back no objections.” The freckled turtle closed his eyes, allowing his brothers to drag him with his arms over their shoulders. To how they snuck in he didn’t know.

They finally rushed out, as that was when Yoru realized just how they could pull off such a suicide mission. They had help of course, Donatello was outside, in some sort of vehicle firing off cannonballs. There was Miwa fighting off Bradford, and other Foot Clan ninjas along with a human with dark black hair, wearing a hockey mask. And then there was a redheaded girl, who had her eyes closed and a beam flew through the air. Tigerclaw was howling, clutching the sides of his head.

It was then that Yoru caught a glimpse of Raphael and Leonardo’s conditions out in daylight. Their bodies were littered with bruises. He figured as much, it couldn’t have been easy to take down the ninja guards in the dungeon.

“We got him! Let’s go!” He was hauled into the back of the vehicle, the gang all hopping in. The lid was popped open with the redhead poking her head out as she continued to put up a barrier to keep the enemies out and from advancing as Leo sped on the gas.

“Holy chalupa,” Donatello was kneeling down in front of Mikey, accessing his injuries. “They whipped you?” He could tell by the slash wounds that covered the freckled terrapin’s body. “Don’t worry I’ll get you treated when we are back.”

They had barely managed to escape the scene, and hurriedly escorted Mikey back to the lair. The three turtles and Miwa carried him as they greeted Splinter. The mutant rat worried for the safety of his children. He frowned upon noticing how everyone seemed to be bruised, only to gasp at Michelangelo’s critical condition. His wounds were worse than any of them anticipated.

Mikey was rushed into Donnie’s lab as everyone gathered around, assisting the genius. It didn’t take long before Mikey’s wounds were cleaned from infectious bacteria. His injuries were then wrapped up in bandages. “Rest,” he was told, lying back against the cot. The turtle then passed out due to exhaustion.

-

Needless to say none of them left Mikey’s side, keeping watch over the turtle. Though the next day, Splinter was gathered with his sons and daughter in the main room. They were talking about what they could do to help Mikey. The freckled turtle had awoken, blinking hazily as he could hear voices in the background. They had saved him, they had actually saved him.

Getting off from the bed, being mindful of his injuries while on the other hand the turtle didn’t care. He stepped out from the lab before running towards them, at least as fast as his weak legs could possibly take him.

The turtles and Miwa were surprised to feel a body pull them into a sluggish hug. But it was a hug indeed. They turned, shocked to find Mikey standing there. He was finally awake, he was alive, and he was hugging them much to their surprise. The three of them began to cry, shedding tears as they hugged the youngest tightly.

Their long-lost brother was finally back.


	8. Found at Last

It had taken several weeks for his injuries to fully heal. He wasn't even used to having his own room and bed. All his life he had grown accustomed to sleeping on a straw mat. But this was different, yet nice at the same time. It took a while for the freckled turtle to become adjusted to living here in the lair, and being called Michelangelo and Mikey. After all, he couldn't associate himself as Yoru anymore.

Master Splinter had suggested to get rid of all his black knee pads, bands and wrist wrappings along with his black mask. He even had to give up his katana blades that he was so used to wielding. And now instead, had to wear an orange mask, with nun-chucks as weapons. The turtle stared at himself in the mirror. It was odd to see himself like this, but somehow it seemed to suit. Orange did look promising on him. It was his favorite color he suddenly realized, and it always had been.

Donatello had also given him some scar fading cream, to at least make the scar on his shoulder less prominent. After all, it was a reminder of Shredder's punishment upon him. He didn't want anything to do with his master anymore. He would never return to him, and would only be against him. Shredder was the true enemy, not Yoshi, not his own family.

It was unfortunate for their nemesis, since Michelangelo had been trained in the style of the Foot Clan. Therefore, he had an advantage to use Shredder's technique against him, and could teach his brothers their moves. That way, now they wouldn't be able to stand a chance anymore.

The turtle wasn't even used to receiving affection, praise or even quality food for that matter. Leonardo had cooked ramen one day and insisted Mikey join them. He was used to only eating so little, but here he could enjoy whatever he could. And that's when the youngest finally realized that he had a knack for food. Often experimenting in the kitchen, there was just something about watching someone cook that inspired him making him want to try it himself.

They always had training in the morning, and afterwards would relax and watch TV, using up their past time which Mikey found perplexing. He didn't understand how they could just waste their time watching moving images on a screen, or play an arcade game or pinball machine. None of this made any sense to him.

The turtle had woken up to head to the dojo for early morning training. Master Splinter was there along with his brothers and sister.

They were told to spar against each other, 'til the last one standing. Mikey got into a fighting position twirling his chucks. It was still taking some time to effectively use these new weapons. He ducked Raph's incoming blow. While he desired bloodshed, he had to take many meditating sessions with Master Splinter to find some way to cope with such violence urges. Meditation was one, and training was another. Though the youngest had to remain himself that he mustn't split blood during training. They weren't competing to kill each other, this was only to supposed to keep them in shape.

Leonardo moved to elude Donnie, only to trip over his bo staff. The leader thus dragging the genius down with him, as they landed with a thud against the floor.Both of them began to wrestle, rolling around as they accidentally knocked Raph in the process. The three of them began to wrestle like idiots as Mikey stood there, gaping in shock. He was boggled, just what exactly where they doing? They were only making a fool of themselves.

He turned his head to find that Splinter was not even angry not even the slightest. None of this made any sense. Miwa was smirking off to the side, giggling.

The three turtles rolled to a stop, suddenly noticing how silent Mikey was. The youngest just standing there utterly perplexed.

"I thought we... were training?" Mikey hesitantly questioned.

"Relax, we were just having fun, Bro," Raphael replied, pushing himself off the turtle pile of limbs and arms.

"Fun?"

"What? You've never had fun before?"Donnie asked. Mikey shook his head.

"No. I don't know what that even means." The three turtles' jaws dropped in disbelief.

"You mean you never had fun in your whole life?" Raph exploded. Mikey shook his head again.

"Okay, we need to fix that," Donnie said.

"Agreed," Leo nodded his head, "can we skip training for today?" The mutant rat blinked, "this is of utmost importance, Sensei," he added, pleading.

"Very well, Leonardo. I will make the exception for today."

"You see," Donnie leaned towards Mikey. "Fun is where you entertain yourself, and take enjoyment in something." He leaned back as Leonardo beckoned for them to leave the dojo.

"You stay here, don't move," Leo ordered Mikey. "We're going to prepare something for you."

"Uh okay." The turtle did as told, remaining behind to have a much needed conversation with his father.

Several minutes later his siblings had returned with Casey and April. The ones he had seen that helped to rescue him. But that was not all, there were several other mutants, a mutant turquoise turtle and a gator.

"Today we will have a party, with pizza," Donnie held out the warm box. Raphael's arms was full with a stack of them. Mikey blinked, smelling the delicious aroma.

"Pizza?" He never heard of such food.

"Come on!" Miwa tugged on his arm as he was led out of the dojo. Splinter chuckled as he watch his children all assemble into the main room with their friends.

The freckled turtle sat down between two other mutants, a gecko and a gator. "This is Leatherhead and Mondo." He nodded, greeting them. The three began to talk, as Mikey found himself enjoying their company. So this was what it felt to have friends? To simply talk openly to someone?

The gecko pulled out a skateboard, showing off as Mikey watched in awe. Woah. His eyes sparkled with curiosity he wanted to try that too. And so he did, even though he was clumsy at first.

"Looks like Mikey is finally enjoying himself," Donnie commented watching him interact with the gecko and gator mutant. "I have a feeling those three will become great friends."

"I agree," Leo nodded his head, "now who's ready for pizza?!" They had all gathered around as Mikey took a slice. He took a bit as it felt like the flavor burst on his tongue, exploding his brain.

"This is amazing!" He reached for more as his siblings giggled. Their friends laughing alongside them. To be frank, Mikey ate a lot of pizza that evening. Afterwards they played videogames, to which the turtle found a liking as well.

And in the end they left to the dojo to dance to music. It took a bit for Mikey to join in, but he soon found himself laughing, spinning onto his shell. This was way better than fighting or killing anyone.

For once, he felt happy. His siblings surrounded him, pulling him into a hug. This time, he returned the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short story. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day. :)


End file.
